


Best Wedding Gift Ever

by 12Ryan23



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 02:30:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16338101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/12Ryan23/pseuds/12Ryan23
Summary: Oliver loves Felicity with all of his being and he'd do anything to make her happy. That includes allowing her to finally fulfill her fantasy of taking Sara Lance to bed before they're married.





	Best Wedding Gift Ever

Oliver almost spits out his drink the moment the words leaves his fiancée’s lips. They’re sitting in her living room, sharing things that they wanted to do before tying the knot but won’t have the chance to do since they’ll be getting married next week. He wipes his chin as he stares at her, she stares back, both eyebrows raised.

“I’m sorry what?” He clears his throat; maybe he didn’t hear her right. Felicity’s silent for a moment, clearly not sure if she should repeat herself or not. Oliver waits before she finally shrugs her shoulders.

“I said I always fantasized about sex with Sara.”

Oliver nods. “That’s what I thought you said.” So he did hear his future wife admit to having sexual fantasies about one of his best friends, one of his ex-girlfriends. He sits his glass down on the coffee table in front of him, his head felt like it was spinning. He could feel Felicity watching him closely. He knew she was just trying to read him. She wanted to see if he was angry with her.

He wasn’t.

He was surprised but definitely not angry, surprisingly. 

“It’s just she-she’s like super hot and charming and an assassin turned crime fighter. She’s gotta have stamina I just always thought-I mean your amazing in bed! You can go so long and if you can then she can probably-actually it was just one time. It was a fleeting thought-“

“Felicity.”

“I never touched myself to the thought of it or her or being with her-“

“Felicity I’m not angry.” Oliver cuts in quickly before she can begin to really ramble, placing his hand on her knee with a light chuckle. He watches as she takes in a deep breath and her shoulders relax. He’s not angry because Felicity loves him and he knows that. He sees it every time she looks at him like how she’s looking at him now. He’d do anything for her and if she wanted to sleep with Sara before they were married he’d give that to her.

Wait. What?

He’d do that for her? He thinks he would. He thinks he’d feel okay with it. One because like he said before Felicity only had eyes for him and two Sara was a friend who was out saving the time line or whatever. It’d be a onetime thing. He stares at Felicity before he leans over and kisses her softly on the lips. She returns it and he knows how much she loves him. He can feel it.

And he loves her. So much.

He loves her so much he’d give this to her.

“Did you think about it often?” He asks when they pull away from each other. She bits her lip and he gives her a pointed look. “Be honest.”

“Yes.” She whines and covers her face as if she’s embarrassed. “God, watching her work out was almost as tortuous as watching you.”Oliver laughs softly with a shake of his head. Felicity sighs heavy as she removes her hands from in front of her face. She smiles at him. “Thank you for not laughing or getting mad.” She cups his face and he leans into her touch. “I’m so happy I can be open with you about things like this” she puts her cup down. “And with that I think I’ve drank too much. Take me to bed.” 

“As you wish.” He stands up and picks her up from the couch, carrying her into the bedroom. They take turns removing each others clothes and he takes her to bed, making love to her just the way he knows she likes but this time is different. Her eyes are closed most of the time and she bits her lip a lot. She comes a lot faster than normal and he thinks that the thought of Sara is definitely what pushes her over the edge. He won’t lie the thought of his ex-girlfriend fucking his fiancée helps him reach his peak a lot faster then he’s use to and he decides then.

He’ll be calling Sara in the morning.

The last time Sara came to visit she left a device for him so he could reach her for emergence no matter when she was. He finds time away from Felicity when she’s too deep into her hacking to notice anything else. He slips away quietly to make the call. It rings for all of two seconds before Sara’s face appears on the small screen.

“What is it?”

All business as usual.

“Hey Sara, How’s it been?” He asks and knows that it was the wrong approach the moment it leaves his mouth. Sara’s eyes narrow slightly and the frown that she was wearing deepens. 

“Ollie…” Her voice carries warning. He knows she hates it when people beat around the bush.

“It’s Felicity.” He glances behind him back towards the door of the lair even though he would have heard if anyone was trying to sneak up behind him.  
“Is she alright?” He releases a heavy sigh.

“She’s fine. You know we’re getting married in a week.” She nods her head. “And I want to give Felicity a wedding gift. Something that she’s always wanted but just opened up to me about. I want to show her that I can be understanding and open minded. I want to prove to her that I can get anything that she could ever want or need. I want to be that kind of husband for her.” 

“Okay and I guess whatever it is that she wants I can help you get it?” she asks and he nods his head and they stare at each other for a few moments. It was now or never. He was going to ask his best friend to sleep with his fiancée but the seconds tick by and she raises an eyebrow at him with impatience. “Well spit it Oliver. I don’t have all day. What is it?” 

“I want you to sleep with her.”

Sara falls silent and her eyes widen before she leans back from the screen. “Beg your pardon?” 

Oliver shifts on his feet and runs his fingers through his hair. “You heard me. Last night she and I were talking about things that we fantasized about but wouldn’t be able to do when we was married and she always wanted to-she always thought of what it would be like to have sex with you.” Sara’s entire face changes and she looks completely smug yet still surprised.

“Really?” He rolls his eyes. “You’re joking right? Are you serious? You, Oliver Queen, want me, Sara Lance to fuck your girlfriend Felicity Smoak?” Sara actually laughs when she’s done and Oliver feels his cheeks flush slightly under his mask. He’s really starting to regret asking. 

“No I don’t but she has a fantasy or something. I just want to make her happy but forget I even asked. It was stupid.” He’s ready to end the call but she quickly waves her hand at him.

“I’m sorry. I’m just-I’m just really surprised.” She looks in thought for a moment. “I didn’t know Felicity was into girls.” She nods her head as if impressed.

“Neither did I.” He mumbles back.

“I’ll do it.” She looks up at him and he frowns slightly at the look in her pretty blue eyes. They’ve darkened and he remembers when she use to look at him like that. “When do you want me there? I’m free for the rest of the night.” She looks to her watch and he does the same before he nods his head.

“Midnight,”

\--

Felicity taps her nails nervously along her island as she stares at her kitchen door way. Oliver was being super weird all night long and then after patrol he sent her home on her own with a lame excuse that he had one more thing to do. She looks to her watch, it was a little after twelve and he still wasn’t home yet. She looked to her phone, wandering if she should try calling him again.

This was definitely all her fault. She should have never brought up Sara the night before. He seemed to really not mind at the moment but he had been so distant all day like his mind was somewhere else. She’d just tell him it was a really bad joke when he finally came home even though it totally wasn’t. She wasn’t going to let one dirty fantasy ruin her marriage before it even started.

She picks up her phone, ready to call him again before she hears the front door finally open and she stands up a bit taller and rounds the island just as Oliver steps into the kitchen. “Where have you been?” she wraps her arms around his neck, pulling him into a tight hug. He kisses her cheek and pulls back with a small smile. If she didn’t know any better she’d say he looked nervous.

“I was just getting you something.” He pulls back from her, taking her hands into his. She raises both of her eyebrows at him. He had her worried because he was buying her something? He swallows and smiles before leading her into the living room. He was being so weird and it was definitely starting to freak her out. 

Felicity stops in her tracks though as Sara Lance turns around to face her, tight skinny jeans on and black shirt with a bag thrown over her shoulder. She smiles at Felicity as she slips her hands into her back pocket. “Hey.” Felicity swallows.

“Hey.” She repeats Sara like a parrot and looks to Oliver quickly who is staring at her as well, watching for a reaction. She looks back to Sara and her heart skips in her chest because this feels like a whole set up. What was this? This couldn’t be what she thought it was. “What are you doing here? Some Legends business you need help with?” She watches as a small smirk pulls at the corner of Sara’s lips before her blue eyes slide over to Oliver. Felicity follows her eyes. She wants answers. She needs answers.

Oliver sighs. “No.” He replies and its clear he hopes that she connects the dots. She’s connecting them alright. She knows what’s happening here she thinks but she can’t bring herself to voice it. She needs him to. The room is silent for a long beat before Oliver speaks again. “Sara is here because I asked her to come. I asked her to fulfill your…fantasy.”

“Oh my God.” Felicity covers her face as she feels it become flushed. She’s embarrassed. “Oh my god, Oh my god.” She chants and shakes her head before she looks to Oliver. “Oliver no! God no! It’s a fantasy! We’re getting married! I can’t sleep with-with Sara!” she cups her cheeks. She can’t even look at her. Oliver is frowning at her, clearly not expecting her to react this way. “This is crazy!”

“Felicity, I’m doing this for you. I love you and I trust you and I know you love me too. This is something you’ve thought about, this is something you wanted. I want to provide for you. I want to get you anything you want. I want to fulfill your wildest dreams, starting with this one. It’s crazy I know but let yourself go for once. You’ve done so much for me, you’ve worked so hard. You deserve to get something in return. That’s why Sara is here. She agrees with me.” 

Felicity takes in a deep breath before she finally looks over at Sara who nods her head. “What happens in this apartment tonight stays in this apartment. I’m not here to judge you or anything of that nature Felicity. If this is something that you want then I’m more than happy to give it to you. No mess or fuss but I can also leave now and we’ll never talk about it again. It’s your choice.” Sara shrugs with her hands on her hips now.

Felicity stares at her, also taking in her words. This was crazy. This was insane but she wanted it. She wanted to do this and when would she ever have the chance again. It was only one night. What harm would it do? Her future husband was giving her the O.K. She looks to Oliver who is looking at her with so much love it hurts. She cups his rugged jaw line and pulls him down into a passionate kiss, one that he returns fully. “I love you.” She mumbles against his lips repeatedly before pulling away.

“I love you too.” He kisses her forehead before gently pushing her towards Sara. “Have fun.” She bits her lip and Sara smiles at her before taking her hand and tugging her towards the bedroom. Felicity fumbles after her, not believing this is really happening before she looks back at Oliver who hasn’t moved from his spot. “I’ll be back in the morning.” He calls and she takes in a deep breath before she nods. 

Her bedroom suddenly feels small the moment Sara shuts the door behind them. She stands in the middle of the room, her palms sweaty and heart racing as she watches Sara turn on the side lamp on Oliver’s side before shutting off the overhead light. She looks to Felicity and Felicity feels her cheeks flush before Sara nods her head towards the bed. Felicity takes the hint and quickly sits down on the edge of it.

“You could imagine my surprise when Ollie called me.” Sara’s smile grows and she climbs onto Felicity’s lap like she’s been doing it for years. She’s so comfortable and confident and Felicity feels stiff and uptight. She’s so nervous that she leans back and swallows thick.

“Well I’m sure it probably amounted to the same amount of surprise I had when I found you in my living room.” She chuckles as she allows her eyes to go over Sara. She can’t believe this is really happening. “I still can’t believe this is really happening.” She takes in a deep breath and Sara smiles down at her before she tucks a strand of Felicity’s hair behind her ear. 

“We don’t have to do anything you don’t want and we can do everything you’ve ever fantasized about.” 

Sara’s voice is throaty and it sends a shiver down her back and her lower belly clinches. “I’ve never-“ she stops and clears her throat before starting over. “I’ve never slept with a woman before. I mean I thought about it of course. With you. You know that and I’ve kissed a few girls here or there but I’ve never-I just don’t want be bad.” 

“You won’t be. I don’t want anything in return. So what do you want me to do?” she gently removes Felicity’s glasses.

“I don’t know.” She had thought about this before. She wanted a lot of things. She wanted Sara’s hands all over her, her tongue all over her. She wanted everything but she didn’t know how to voice it. She couldn’t remember how to make words come out her mouth. Sara simply nods her head, taking it in stride before she bends a bit closer until her lips are near Felicity’s ear.

“Well you can ride my face until your dripping cum if you want.” She suggests and Felicity’s eyes flutter shut and her core immediately throbs with want. Dirty talk wasn’t something she was use to. None of her past partners, not even Oliver had ever done it. None of them was fans but she’s finding out that she just might be. “I won’t lie, and say I’ve never thought about what it’d be like to eat you out.” 

Sara kisses right under her ear before taking the earlobe into her mouth. She sucks on it lightly before giving it a small nip and Felicity’s eyes flutter shut as a shiver runs down her spine.

“Oh God.” she sighs and nods her head because that’s what she wants. She wants Sara’s mouth on her. Sara moves her hands finally and slides them under Felicity’s shirt. She bunches it up as her hands caress her sides, making their way up towards her chest. 

“Or,” Sara pulls back to look at her in the eyes again as she removes one hand from her shirt to run two fingers down Felicity’s flushed cheek. “I could use these two fingers to fuck you.”She runs them across Felicity’s lower lip before slipping them into her mouth. Felicity grips her bed sheets and immediately sucks on them. Sara’s hips rock forward as a reflex and she bits her own lip as Felicity continues to suck. “Fuck.” She pulls her fingers out and slams her mouth into Felicity’s. 

Felicity moans as Sara’s tongue plunges into her mouth for the first time and she grips Sara’s hips as they pick up a steady rhythm of slow and hard. Sara takes a fist full of her hair and pulls, taking full control of the kiss as she manipulates Felicity how she wants her. Her other hand finally reaches its goal under her shirt, cupping her breast roughly once before shoving her bra out the way to pinch and twist at her nipple.

Felicity’s hips rock to meet Sara’s and her panties are ruined already. She can feel it. There are too many clothes between them but she doesn’t want to stop kissing Sara. She’s a better kisser then she thought and she lets Sara kissing her until she’s out of breath. She has to tear her mouth away and turn her head when her lungs arch for air. Sara just moves down to her neck, leaving sloppy kisses as she licks and nips at the raging pulse she finds in Felicity’s neck.

“God, you’re sexy.” Sara growls and yanks her shirt up. Felicity raises her arms and allows her to pull it over her head before Sara is back on her neck while unclipping her bra. She never thought Sara seen her that way but apparently she does with how eager she is right now. She was really good at pretending she wasn’t interested then. She’s never even see Sara give her so much as a second glance. “Lay back.”

Sara tosses her bra away as she sits up on her knees, allowing Felicity to move back on the bed. She watches Sara as she does but intense blue eyes are locked on her newly exposed breasts and Sara can’t seem to remove her eyes from them even as she follows her back on the bed. She pushes her hair out the way before she bends down and immediately takes one of Felicity’s stiff nipple into her mouth.

Felicity whines through her teeth as she tosses her head back on her pillows. She cups the back of Sara’s head as she sucks and swirls her tongue around the tip. Her hands quickly moving down to Felicity’s skirt, she pushes it all the way up and Felicity raises her hips a bit before she settles in between her legs. She cups her through her panties and Felicity chokes on a breath as her hips buck.

“So wet.” Sara mumbles against her wet nipple before she flicks her tongue across it then sucks it back into her mouth. Her free hand moves to Felicity’s neglected breast and she pinches it between her fingers. Felicity feels her toes curl as Sara rubs at her cunt hard through her panties, pushing against her stiff clit and Felicity pushes her hips up, grinding against the hand between her legs. 

She’s panting and small noises make their way up her throat no matter how much she tries to be quiet. Sara is only touching her through her panties and Felicity already feels like she’s going to explode. She’s never felt like this before. Her body feels like it’s on fire and all she can do is dig her nails into Sara’s back and hump her hand. 

“Sara-“ She tries to get her attention but it comes out as a moan. Sara moans in return and Felicity bits her lip as Sara runs her fingers between her swollen folds. If her panties wasn’t in the way, she’d be inside of her and Felicity wants her inside. She wants Sara three fingers, knuckle deep inside of her but she thinks she’s too close now. “Sara I’m gonna-“

Sara’s thumb pushes down hard on her clit and her body tenses as her orgasm slams into her. She moans out the pleasure, her eyes closed tightly while she holds Sara close to her. She’s still panting when her body finally begins to come down and she releases her hold on Sara. Sara sits up on her knees and it makes Felicity feel a little better to see the assassin a little out of breath as well, her lips puffy and red. Then she remembers that she just came in her panties before Sara could even really touch her yet.

“Oh my god-“ she sighs and covers her face. She just came already and she’s not even fully unclothed yet. Sara is still fully dressed down to the boots she’s wearing. She’s never been more embarrassed in her entire life. “Jesus, I’m sorry- I didn’t mean-It happened really fast. Normally it isn’t-.” Sara’s soft laugh makes her stop midsentence. She peeks through her fingers to look at Sara who is smirking back at her before she reaches down to remove her own shirt.

“Why are you apologizing? My goal here tonight is to see how many times I can make you come before you tap out.” Felicity allows her eyes to run down Sara’s torso, taking in her bra covered chest and perfect abs. She licks her dry lips and sits up, immediately reaching for the button on Sara’s pants before she stops and looks up at her.

“Can-Can I?” she asks suddenly feeling shy and Sara simply nods her head, staring down at her with the darkest look in her eyes. Felicity bits her lip and pops the button on Sara’s jeans. She definitely wants to help undress her. Sara allows her to push her jeans down her hips and the curve of her ass before she leans forward and kisses her hard on the lips once more. 

They struggle getting her jeans down to her knees before she’s finally able to kick them off the rest of the way, their mouths never pulling away from they’re rather sloppy kiss from all of their struggles. Sara yanks Felicity’s skirt down along with her panties before she pulls away from her mouth. She sighs and lays down beside her, pulling Felicity with her.

“Come sit on my face.” She snuggles into the pillows and Felicity stares at her for a moment because this was really happening. Sara looks to her when she’s unmoving. “Do you want to sit on my face?” She asks and she looks a little unsure for the first time that night. Felicity quickly nods her head and moves to straddle her hips before she pauses.

“Wait-What if I-I mean I don’t want to smother you. I never did this before. I don’t want to accidently kill you.” She says and Sara looks at her as if she’s ready to laugh before she yanks on Felicity’s hips.

“You’re not going to smother me I promise and besides if you did, dying with my head between your thighs is definitely the way I want to go.” Felicity still feels hesitant and doesn’t move when Sara tugs on her hips once more. Sara gave her a pointed look. “I’m an assassin Felicity. You probably couldn’t kill me if you tried. Just come sit on my face.” Felicity pouts, feeling slightly insulted though Sara probably has a point. 

She takes in a deep breath before she shuffles up Sara’s body until her knees are pressing into the pillows beside her ears. She bits her lip again, feeling a little to open and exposed as Sara stares up at her wet sex that’s right in front of her face. “Such a pretty pussy.” She hears her mumble before she’s pulling on her thighs and Felicity drops her hips a bit as she grips the headboard.

Sara gives her pussy one broad lick that has Felicity tossing her head back and biting her lip before her tongue is thrusting between her folds, sucking and licking and biting. Felicity’s thighs shake as she struggles to keep her hips from slamming down into Sara’s face but god does it feel good. Sara’s nails dig into her ass cheeks, urging her to thrusts but she doesn’t. She keeps still as Sara eats her out, treating her like she’s the first real meal she’s had in days. 

She’s panting again, gripping the headboard with her eyes closed tight and she feels the sweat starting to build on her body. Sara suddenly stops and she groans in protest before she opens her eyes to look down at her. God, Sara looks beautiful between her thighs like that, golden locks spread out on her pillows, mouth wet with her cum and eyes blown.

“Felicity if you don’t fuck my face like you wanna come then you won’t be. Do you understand?” She raises an eyebrow and Felicity nods her head quickly. “Good, now ride my face baby, as hard and as fast as you can.” She pulls on her thighs while Felicity nods again and lowers her hips. When Sara’s tongue returns to the heat of her cunt, Felicity rocks against it and moans as she hits deep.

“Oh fuck,” She moans. Her hips buck fast and rock down hard on Sara, trying to get that tongue in as deep as possible. That very talented tongue. She grips Sara’s hair and pulls on it, trying to get her closer. She’s literally drowning Sara in her pussy but she can’t stop. She’s so close and Sara holds her thighs, keeping her down. “Oh God, oh fuck, Sara” Sara sucks her stiff throbbing clit into her mouth and that’s it. Her thighs shake and her eyes roll back as she comes this time, body shaking before she’s crying out to her ceiling and gushing into Sara’s open mouth.

Her body is buzzing with pleasure and she apologizes to Oliver in her head because she thinks that was one of the best orgasms of her life. When she finally opens her eyes again, she finds that she’s still holding Sara’s hair in a painfully tight grip and her thighs are squeezing the sides of her head. She knows it has to be a little painful, no matter what Sara says.

She immediately relaxes, her body suddenly starting to feel like jello though her toes still twitches with tingling small shock waves of pleasure in her body. Sara grips her hips and pulls her back as she quickly sits up. Felicity yelps as she lands on her back now at the foot of the bed. Sara moves her legs so they wrap around her waist as she sits up on her knees. 

She’s staring down at Felicity with a mouth covered in juices that run down her chin and eyes so full of hunger that it sends a shiver down her spine. It lands in her core and she throbs even though she just came twice already. 

Sara slips two fingers into her without warning and her hips snap up in response as she clinches around them hard, trying to get them deeper. She moans and bits her lip. She can’t believe that she still wants more. She can’t believe that Sara isn’t showing any signs of slowing down anytime soon. She pumps her fingers slow at first, allowing Felicity to adjust to them inside of her before she begins to pick up her pace.

“You’re tight.” Sara growls before she pumps harder, backing her thrust with her own hips and Felicity bits her lip, locking her ankles together behind Sara’s back as she rocks her hips. She grips the sheets in her hands above her head, putting most of her weight onto her shoulders and upper back. Sara pauses to add a third finger and Felicity cries out at the stretch.

“God yes, Please, Sara, please,” She wants more, so much more. More of Sara’s fingers, more of Sara. She chases Sara’s fingers every time they pull back before slamming back into her, her palm hitting her clit just right. Sara cups her ass with her free hand, keeping her hips up and Felicity can see the sweat finally starting to cover her body as it flushes pink with her exertion. 

“I wish you could see you right now. You’re so beautiful. I can’t believe Oliver let me do this. I don’t know if I can only fuck you once.” Sara pants as she pumps harder and smirks slightly despite herself. She finally drops off her knees so she can bend to kiss her hard and Felicity returns it as Sara’s hips slam down into her, pushing her fingers deeper if possible and Felicity pulls her mouth away from Sara to scream as she comes for the third time.

Her entire body shakes and she digs her nails down Sara’s back as wave after wave of pleasure runs through her. She feels so good. It’s too good and she apologizes to Oliver again in her head because this one takes the cake. 

She thinks she blacks out.

She knows she blacked out because when her eyes flutter back open Sara is beside her instead of on top of her like she had been and tapping lightly at her cheek with her pointer finger. “You alright?” She asks and a smile comes to her lips as Felicity looks to her. She slowly nods her head and Sara’s small smile grows as she brushes her hair out her face. 

“Can we go again?” Her voice sounds horse to her own ears but she feels the throb between her legs return like it never left with one look at Sara. Sara’s eyes darken again and she licks her lips before Felicity is running her fingers down her stomach. “I want to touch you this time.” She whispers as her hand stops on her thigh and Sara looks slightly unsure.

“You don’t have too.” She whispers.

“I know. I want too.” Felicity kisses her cheek and Sara nods her head before she takes her hand in her own and leads it to the waistband of her lace panties while never breaking eye contract with Felicity. Felicity bits her lip and feels her cheeks flush once they’re joined hands fall into Sara’s panties. Its immediately engulfed in heat before she suddenly feels the wetness there. “Wow.” She whispers and Sara smirks.

“Remember you always have a choice here. At anytime we can stop.” Sara whispers before her breath catches in her throat as Felicity moves her fingers, stroking lightly against her clit curiously. “Or keep going. We can definitely go as far as you want to go.” Her hips rock a bit as Felicity touch becomes a bit bolder, more confident.

“Yeah I definitely want to go farther.” Felicity smiles before she leans forward to kiss her. Sara cups the back of her neck, pulling her closer and throwing her leg over Felicity’s hips to open herself up more. Felicity takes the invitation and slides her fingers down lower. She circles around her entrance before pulling her lips away to look into Sara’s eyes. Sara nods as encouragement and Felicity slides two fingers into her easy.

Wet heat grips her fingers tight and it makes her eyes close as she simply takes a second to enjoy being inside Sara Lance. Sara moans and pulls her closer burying her face into Felicity’s neck. This was amazing. Felicity had never felt something so hot, so wet and soft. She loved the way it felt to have Sara clench around her as if her body never wanted her fingers to leave.

“Jesus, please just fuck me.” Felicity isn’t sure if it’s a request or a demand because it almost sounds like a growl with a hint of desperation. Felicity doesn’t want to disappoint whatever the case so she slides her fingers out and slips them back in, starting up a rhythm inside of her that Sara’s hips follow. 

It’s not long before she’s panting in her neck and moaning for Felicity to do it harder. She does until her arm burns and she almost positive that she’s slamming her fingers into Sara so hard that its painful but Sara just moans and grunts in her ear before she’s shifting, pushing Felicity onto her back so she can climb over top of her. 

“Another.” She holds Felicity’s shoulder with one hand and the head board with the other as she stares down at her. Felicity slides a third finger into her at her request and Sara throws her head back and moans as she fucks herself down onto Felicity’s fingers. Felicity can’t help but to think of how beautiful she looks, rocking over top of her with her chest and cheeks flushed red and sweat rolling down her body. She’s a sight and Felicity never thought she’d ever see Sara Lance like this.

Dreams really do come true.

She adds her thumb into the mix, circling Sara’s clit with it and the other girl responds in kind. She cries out to the ceiling and her hips pick up their pace, grinding down on her thumb and Felicity’s glad she made the right choice. It’s not much longer before Sara is clenching around her fingers and she begins to gasps as her body trembles.

She comes silently, the complete opposite of Felicity but she gushes into her hand and that makes Felicity feel like she did a pretty okay job for her first time. Sara drops forward and buries her face into her neck, fighting to catch her breath and Felicity runs her hand up her sweaty back, enjoying the way Sara’s pussy still convulses around her fingers every once in awhile.

“Damn Smoak.” She chuckles after moment before she sits up to look down at her. “Are you sure that was your first time?” she smirks and Felicity can’t help but to smile. 

“I’m a natural I guess.” She shrugs her shoulders and Sara rolls her eyes playfully before bending to kiss her softly on the lips.

“Beginners luck.” She laughs against her mouth and Felicity joins her.

“Oh yeah? Wanna bet?”  
\--  
Oliver sighs as he makes his way back into the apartment with three cups of coffee. He doesn’t know if Sara is still there or if she left right after but he’d rather be safe than sorry. He looks to his watch. It’s a little after six in the morning. He’s sure Felicity is still asleep because he remembers Sara to be an animal in bed. He hopes she wasn’t too much for his fiancée.

He sighs once he reaches the living room before he pauses as a sound coming from the bedroom catches his ear. He frowns and moves over to it quickly before he realizes it’s the sound of Felicity in the throes of pleasure but there was no one they could still be going at it. He knows Sara can go for hours and Felicity could be a savage in bed too but-He looks to his watch again. Six hours? Really?

He sits the coffees down and pushes the bedroom door open. He pauses as his breath catches in his throat. Sara’s eyes flicker up to meet his over Felicity’s shoulder. Their in the center of the bed, with Felicity in Sara’s lap, riding her fingers as if her life depended on it while Sara fists her hair. They both dripping in sweat and even the sheets appear to be covered in it. They really have been fucking all night.

Felicity hasn’t even noticed him. Of course she wouldn’t with her sweaty back to him. She’s crying out, whining almost and Oliver is sure he’s never heard her sound so desperate. She’s crying out for Sara and it’s the strangest thing he’s ever heard, hearing the love of his life moan and beg for someone else. He also can’t help but to think of how tragically beautiful they look together, thrusting and rocking and moaning together. They look too good together and it sends a fear through him. He hopes they never realize how good they look together.

It could spell trouble for him.

He’s starting to think this was a bad idea.

“I’m coming, I’m coming.” Felicity gasps and he watches as she does, body trembling and Sara holds her close, allowing Felicity to lean against her as she rides out the waves of pleasure. Sara pulls her eyes away from Oliver, burying her face into Felicity’s hair as she holds her tight for a moment before letting her go, lying her down on the bed so she could catch her breath. The room falls silent expect for Sara and Felicity’s panting and Sara looks up at Oliver once more.

“I brought coffee.” He mumbles and Felicity jumps at the sound of his voice.

“Jesus, you scared me.” She runs her fingers through her hair as she pulls the sheets around her. She quickly puts her glasses on and looks to him. He offers a weak smile and she returns it, cheeks beet red. The room falls silent again as Sara wraps one of the sheets around her as well before throwing her feet over the side of the bed.

“Well this has been fun.” She clears her throat and looks to Felicity with a smile. “I hope it was everything and more than you fantasized .” She winks as she begins to get dressed and Felicity pushes her glasses up with a sudden shy smile.

“It was. Thank you Sara.” Sara nods and continues to get dressed. Felicity throws on a robe before giving Oliver a kiss on the cheek and he kind of hates how he can still smell Sara all over her but she’s happy. She’s grinning from ear to ear and it’s enough to make his heart melt and he smiles too. They all drink a bit of the coffee before Felicity walks Sara to the door. Oliver watches from the living room as Sara turns around to face her.

“Call me if you ever have anymore fantasies you’d like me to take part in.” She winks at her and Felicity smiles with a nod before she leans forward and kisses her softly on the lips. Sara cups the back of her neck and returns it, nipping at her lower lip and sucking it into her mouth a bit before pulling away. “See you around Felicity.” She peaks her one last time before heading out the door. "Later Ollie," she calls over her shoulder before the door closes behind her.

“Pretty sure a good bye kiss wasn’t a part of the fantasy.” He shakes his head at her as she leans back against the door and takes in a deep breath before she grins. “Or a whole sex marathon.” He frowns.

“It was amazing.” She skips over to him and flops down on to his lap. She kisses his cheek and he rolls his eyes. “She really does have so much stamina. I actually didn’t think I’d be able to keep up but I think I surprised the both of us.” She bits her lip as she runs her fingers through the hair at the back of his neck.

“Well I’m glad you had a good time.”

“I did. I really, really did.” She sighs and rests her head on his shoulder. “Do you think she can come back for my birthday?”

Oliver frowns.

“I’m kidding!” she laughs before she sighs and silence fills the room, “Unless that’d really be okay, then-“

“No Felicity.”

“Okay. No harm in asking right?” He rolls his eyes and she laughs before kissing him on the lips. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” 

“Best Wedding Gift Ever.”

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Just an excuse to write some Felicity and Sara smut. Thanks for reading and sorry for any mistakes and any poor grammar you probably had to read through.


End file.
